robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Malinifski
Personality She is very flirty, as she will just about flirt with everyone. She is also very upfront, and she'll say what she thinks. Her true personality is hidden under the mask, as she is nice. She does have trouble following orders however due to the fact that she was commanded her whole life. Biography Where or when Selena was born is unknown. Selena doesn't know who her parents are nor she know why she has her abilities. The last thing she remembers was that she was a lab rat and she was experimented on. She then had to face many trials, which including shapeshifting, mind reading, mind control, and eventually murdering. The real intentions behind such experiments was an attempt to create new species, one which has a great deal of power, but controllable. When she became 18 years old, she realized that she was a lab rat, that she was expendable when they tried to kill her. She tortured her subjugators and eventually killed them in a slow painful death. (We will not go in-depth for the sake of the audience and what my mind can actually conjure up.) After escaping her grave, she took one of their science ships and headed off into space, where she began as a bounty hunter. She is one of the most known of the bounty hunters now, as she has even successfully taken out leaders. She then dropped out of bounty hunting for the sake that she was tired of killing senselessly. Abilities Mind Reading She is able to read the minds of others using EM waves, however she must filter out other thoughts if others are nearby. Mind Control She can use her complex brain to bridge her mind with another. However, one feels the other, e.g: The person gets punched, Selena "gets punched". This also goes emotionally. Shape shifting She can shape shift into whatever she wants as long as it is around the same mass as her. However, it is very painful. Former Bounty Hunter experience She knows just about every weapon from front to back. Brain Complexity Since her brain is more complex, it is more vulnerable to brain damage and is harder to heal. Ear Sensitivity ''' Her ears are very sensitive, genetically so the scientists could pacify them. It may be used to negate the pain of shape shifting, however it can also be used to subdue her. '''Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Due to the traumatic experiences, especially in the laboratory, she is affected by PTSD. Appearance She looks like a Kithsine, as she has an extra set of ears on her head that looks like a fox's ears, however biologically don't function the same way, since those ears are not as tuned as a Kithsine's. Her extra set of ears serve to catch more subtle sounds and aid in cooling of the blood in her brain. She is white with blue hair and lipstick, but this is just her preferred appearance, her true appearance is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Humans